


Birthday Wishes

by Kephra



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kephra/pseuds/Kephra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz didn’t really care about the ritual of birthdays; getting older wasn’t a big deal to him. He wouldn’t have been upset if he didn’t celebrate it at all after being on his own for so many years, but he realized, now that he had people who cared about him, he could use that to his advantage. It just might be enough leverage to take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Umeshu

˹˹You’re going to head this way after work?˼˼ Noiz only had to wait a few moments for the reply, his allmate chiming its arrival.

 ˹˹Thats the plan. I have to make a quick stop, but then I’ll be on my way. Be thinking about what you want to do for your birthday. Later!˼˼ He minimized the conversation on his screen. Noiz didn’t really care about the ritual of birthdays; getting older wasn’t a big deal to him. He wouldn’t have been upset if he didn’t celebrate it at all after being on his own for so many years, but he realized, now that he had people who cared about him, he could use that to his advantage. It just might be enough leverage to take the next step. Leaning back in his chair grinning, he folded his hands behind his head to stretch. _Happy Birthday to me._

 

╬╩╬╦╩╬╦╬╩╬╩╬╦╩╬╦╬╩╬╩╬╦╩╬╦╬╩╬╩╬╦╩╬╦╬╩╬╩╬╦╩╬╦╬╩╬╩╬╦╩╬╦╬╩

 

After a quick shower and a bite to eat; Noiz flopped down on the couch and pulled up his main screen. He had just a few more preparations before his birthday celebration could begin. Systems all checked out: Sound  test, check. Video, check. The angle from the mantle was fairly good, any closer and he risked exposing the camera. It would have to do. He checked various positions of standing and sitting near the couch to make sure whatever happened he would get it all on video. Satisfied, he closed the recording software on his screen and began his normal ritual of perusing the internet. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. He never used the doorbell for whatever reason.

 Noiz slipped off the couch and unlocked the door. He opened it to find a dark haired man slightly taller than himself.

 "Happy Birthday, kid," Koujaku said with a smirk, "Since it’s your twentieth I thought we could celebrate with this."

 Koujaku held out a bottle of plum wine and Noiz took it with both hands,"Thanks."

 "Its nothing," the hairdresser waved it off, "May I?"

 Noiz didn’t reply, but stepped aside to allow Koujaku to enter his apartment and make his way into the kitchen. Glancing at the sink full of dirty cereal bowls, Koujaku retrieved two somewhat normal glasses from the odd assortment of what passed for cups in the german boy's pantry. At least he was eating more than just pizza now. Koujaku made it a habit to bring offerings of food or drink whenever he came over because Noiz had developed a thirst for new experiences, though he was too lazy to seek them out on his own.  Noiz plopped himself on the counter casually and watched as Koujaku opened the wine, pouring relatively equal amounts into a glass and a mason jar. He corked the bottle and stepped over to the blond, offering the glass.

 "Kampai" Koujaku grinned, clinking his glass to Noiz' and they both drank.

 "So?" the taller man directed his query.

 "Sweet," Noiz replied, taking a moment to savor the flavor and looking down into the glass.   

 "Like it?"

 The blond nodded, taking another drink.

 "I'm glad," Koujaku took a step towards the counter, leaning forward to Noiz and kissing the sweetness of the wine from his lips, "Any ideas for your birthday?"

 "Movies."

 "Movies?" The dark haired man furrowed his brow, "Not exactly what I would pick for a special occasion. But...it is your birthday."

 Looking a little deflated, Koujaku stepped back slightly to allow Noiz to dismount from the counter.

 "Bring that," Noiz said tipping his chin towards the bottle of wine.

 Koujaku nodded, grabbing it as he followed after his...lover? Boyfriend? They'd been together for a while, but technically he wasn't exactly sure where they stood.

 In the beginning it was purely physical. One day they had been arguing, nearly coming to blows. He had grabbed the brat by the collar and was yelling at him. Then the little punk mashed their faces together in a rough kiss. He pulled away staring at Noiz like he had a deathwish. But there was something in his eyes, something Koujaku could not explain. Part of him must have snapped because it was then that he had pulled Noiz in for another kiss. When their relationship started it was tumultuous at best, but it seemed to have progressed past just that. Some nights Koujaku would spend the night here, or Noiz at Koujaku's. They still had their tiffs but most of them were in good spirits and ended with clothes coming off. It was weird, but it worked for them. But other nights Noiz was adamant about being left alone. He supposed he could be out seeing other people. The blond was quite clear that they weren't going to be exclusive. And at the time, Koujaku was completely fine with that, still enjoying the company of the ladies of his entourage. But recently...recently he'd been thinking more about the blond despite his best efforts. Wine in hand he made his way around the corner. His face must have shown that he was thinking too much, as Noiz was looking at him with a questioning look.

 "What?"

 Koujaku lightened his expression, waving his free hand in dismissal, "It’s nothing."

 He sat down on the couch next to Noiz, refilling his friend’s glass before topping off his own and placing the bottle on the coffee table. Without warning Noiz swung his legs around to lay them across Koujaku's lap.

 "Oi! Watch it," Koujaku pulled his glass of wine and sleeve out of the way just in time and shot Noiz a look.

 He half smirked, "Sorry."

 Remote in hand, Noiz had already started up the movie. As the previews rolled on Koujaku relaxed into the couch, drink in one hand while his other rested on Noiz's legs. Though he'd have prefered if they were a little closer, this was fine for now.  As the minutes droned on, Koujaku became more uncomfortable.

 This...this movie was terrible. It was only twenty minutes in and it was almost physically painful to watch. And yet, Noiz sat there, his eyes glued to the screen, watching intently, taking a sip of his plum wine at intervals. How could anyone actually enjoy this? A frustrated look began to tug at Koujaku's features. Another twenty excruciating minutes elapse and Koujaku was debating on whether he'd rather plant his fist in the middle of the TV or his head into the wall to stop the torture. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

 He clicked his tongue, "What is this? Someone actually paid to produce this movie? How can anyone actually enjoy this?"

 Koujaku spoke as much to the empty room as he did to Noiz.

 An amused 'hmph' came from the man half draped on his lap, "You're right. It’s complete garbage."

 "Then why are we still watching it?!" Koujaku asked at a loss.

 "I just wanted to see how long you'd last," Noiz grinned, having toyed with Koujaku. Riling up the older man was one of Noiz' favorite past times. He couldn't really say why. Maybe he just liked to see him frustrated.

 "You brat," Koujaku's brow furrowed again, leaning forward to put his glass down on the table, "Give me that."

 He reached for the remote and in the small struggle what little that was left of the plum wine nearly sloshed out of Noiz' glass. "!" They paused just long enough for Koujaku to take the glass from his hand and put it safely on the coffee table. But when he turned back around Noiz was holding up his empty hands to show the remote was elsewhere. Koujaku narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he scanned Noiz for clues. With his hands up in the air, the hem of his shirt raised just enough to show a band of pale skin above his pants. There, from beneath the waistband Koujaku could see just the end of the remote control, and the added silhouette to the german's pants.

 He raises an eyebrow behind his curtain of black hair, "Is that supposed to stop me?"

 "Not particularly," Noiz responded with a side glance and a hint of a smile.

 The look that crossed Koujaku's face was somewhere between _'man, the things I put up with'_ and _'what are you, 12?'_ but he couldn’t help the smirk that followed right after. He leaned over the blond propped up against the armrest, one hand going to the back of the couch for support, the other finding its way to Noiz's hip.

 "Punk," he purred with a grin as he leaned forward to capture his lover's lips, his thumb running along the exposed skin of Noiz's torso.

 They separated for a moment to exchange smiles before diving in for a deeper kiss, the light flavor of plum still lingering on their entwined tongues as the sporadic click of Noiz's piercing rang in their ears. Koujaku's hand then began wandering over Noiz's abdomen, bunching up his shirt.  In reply, the blond slid one hand over his lover’s shoulder into the back of his kimono, the other found his hair. It trailed down the ebon locks until he reached the red hairpin. Koujaku almost always wore it so he supposed it was important to him in some way, so Noiz was always careful to remove it before things got too intense. He didn't want to genuinely upset the older man, just agitate him. Hairpin in hand, Noiz tugged at the swath of material that tied Koujaku's hair. Pulling it free, he placed them both on the floor next to the couch as the unbound hair brushed against his exposed stomach. His fingers then buried themselves in the cascade of black at the back of his neck, forcing the scarred man's tongue further into his mouth.

 Koujaku's deft hand reached into Noiz's pants, pulling the remote out and tossing it behind him onto the other end of the couch. He couldn't care less what was on the TV anymore, he just wanted more contact. He broke the kiss, Noiz biting at his lower lip as he pulled away. Maneuvering one of the legs on his lap, he positioned himself between them and blessed the sweet friction of their bodies as they shifted against one another.

 Noiz nipped at Koujaku's neck, sliding his hand down his shoulder, taking the soft fabric of the kimono with him. Koujaku took the hint and pulled his arm from the sleeve, leaving the tattooed half of his torso exposed as he placed his hand back on the couch for support. The other sleeve followed as Noiz kissed up the side of his neck then trailed his fingers over the inked skin. As his fingers found Koujaku's nipple he bit down on his earlobe, pulling a sharp inhale from the hairdresser.

 "Noiz..." He whispered between raspy breaths.

 It was fun to see Koujaku stripped of all pretense, or at least enough for him to actually call Noiz by name instead of brat, kid, or punk. He loved the Koujaku who...wait loved? He buried the train of thought with his tongue as far down Koujaku's throat as he could manage. He couldn't commit to Koujaku. Not fully. That’s why today was so important.

 He felt a hand slide down to the front of his pants, feeling him through the fabric and for a moment he closed his eyes to the sensation and raised his hips up to meet it. The hand moved back up to his belt and the metal sound reached his ears.

  _Ding-Dong!_

 Koujaku froze, the color draining from his face. Noiz didn’t seem to be bothered at all, however. Damnit. Who could it be? Whatever. Noiz could turn them away and they could resume momentarily. He shifted his weight to allow Noiz to get off the couch but he didn't stand. The hacker just sat up, arm still draped over his shoulder.

 "Enter!" A tiny voice chimed in, Noiz's allmate.

 "Oi!" Koujaku protested. What if someone saw them like this? Who else would be coming to Noiz's apartment?

 "I'm coming in," A familiar voice echoed down the short hallway and Koujaku's eyes widened in panic.

 "Ao-" his voice was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

 "I brought stuff to make dinner later if that's ok. Unless you want to go out. Then I can just leave it in the fridge for another day," The voice got closer, than further away and the fridge opened and closed as he spoke.

 Koujaku, in a flutter of movement, tried to make himself presentable as if he weren't just tangled with Noiz. But he only had enough time to get one sleeve of his kimono back into place before his childhood friend stepped around the corner into the living room.

 "Koujaku?!"

 "A-Aoba,” His face looked anywhere but to the blue haired man. “Yo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was supposed to be posted for Noiz's birthday yesterday, and I made a valiant effort but sleep won out in the end. Not only that but it had to be broken into 3 chapters when I realized how long it was getting.
> 
> Some sort of weird AU where Noiz gets feeling back but doesn't move back to Germany or something. *shrug*


	2. Azure Ribbon

For several moments the only sound in the room was the droning of the long forgotten movie. Noiz slid off the couch as Koujaku put his other arm back in his red kimono sleeve, his face burning hot.The blond closed the gap between himself and Aoba in a few short strides, scooping up his hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Glad you could make it," He lovingly pecked Aoba's hand, and then pulled him in for a real kiss.

"Noi-" In front of Koujaku, Aoba's first reaction was to push him away, but he wasn't having any of it. Koujaku's jaw nearly hit the floor. Noiz could almost hear the cogs in their brains turning as the realization hit them; why he had insisted on an open relationship, why he was adamant about being "alone" some days.

"Don't tell me... you too?" Koujaku said as he searched Aoba's eyes for answers.

Aoba’s face flushed from top to bottom matching Koujaku's in hue, as he nodded silently.  How many times had Aoba almost told Koujaku about Noiz, but had been too afraid to? He wasn't at all surprised that “lady-killer” Koujaku had kept it quiet. This was too much. What was Noiz thinking? Did he do this on purpose?

“And now that you're both here, that brings us to my present,” Noiz’s hands glided back down to Aoba's, leading him over to the couch and sitting him next to Koujaku so they were half turned towards each other.

“Present?” Aoba spoke up as he and Koujaku stared confusedly at the blond. Noiz slunk around behind Aoba, breathing into his ear just loud enough that Koujaku could hear too, “I want to watch you.”

"You want to..." Aoba echoed confused, but trailed off as his eyes widened in understanding.

“Y-you don’t mean…” Koujaku stammered.

"Noiz!" Aoba whipped his head around accusingly.

“Oh please, the sexual tension between you two has gotten to be unbearable,” Noiz responded completely unfazed and placed his fingers on Aoba's chin, slowly turning him back to face Koujaku. They couldn't bare to make eye contact for but the briefest of moments.

“I won't force you to do anything you don’t want to do,” Noiz dragged out the words as his hand slowly trailed down Aoba’s arm causing him to shiver and his eyes flutter closed as Koujaku watched, unable to tear his gaze away, “Or go further than you want to go.”

The rhyme player placed a kiss on Aoba’s neck as he locked eyes with Koujaku, swearing he heard both of their breaths hitch, “Is that a no? or…”

A few moments passed in silence as the other two men were taken aback by his proposal. He was kidding, right? As the seconds stretched into an eternity, Aoba was the first to speak up.

“Fine.”

“Aoba!” Koujaku looked completely stunned.

Aoba turned his gaze to the floor as if the answers to the universe were concealed in the worn carpet as he continued, barely audible,“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

He paused not daring to meet his friend's crimson stare, “I just thought...If it’s you, it might be okay.”

“Aoba…” Koujaku repeated his name, not finding any other words as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

After a few more tense moments the gaze of his childhood friend turned up to meet him. “...” He then looked up to Noiz who still hovered behind the blue haired man, and shot him a glare. Noiz just grinned like he'd gotten away with murder, his eyes saying 'your move old man'. He knew Koujaku was going to give him hell for this, putting them on the spot like that. But honestly, if something came out of this, he'd willingly take on whatever onslaught his two lovers decided to throw at him later.

Koujaku closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply. The hairdresser awkwardly scooted closer, and the other followed suit, close enough that their knees on the couch were touching.

"Is this really okay?" Koujaku asked, wanting to reaffirm Aoba's stance before they did something they might regret later. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ruined their friendship.

"Y-yea,." Aoba agreed, his tone almost like he was convincing himself as much as Koujaku. Its not like this was anything new. He'd been seeing Noiz for a while now, and well, he was right in this case. Aoba supposed he always found Koujaku attractive on some level, admiring him not entirely unlike his hoard of lady followers, as much as he didn't want to admit it. So...this was fine. Right? He looked over to Noiz briefly, who'd come around the back of the couch, as if he wanted to make sure he was really okay with this. A giant grin tugged at his boyfriend's lips. Alright, he guessed that meant go time.

He looked back to see Koujaku nervously licking his lips. Aoba took a deep breath, and the two of them began to lean forward. Their lips met only briefly, as if testing the waters. The second kiss was deeper, longer and sent tingling sensations down their bodies. The next, Koujaku's tongue ventured forth, and Aoba's lips parted with little resistance, tasting each other for the first time. Koujaku wanted more. He reached forward to pull his precious friend closer, but stopped abruptly when he brushed against Aoba's hair.

"Sorry. I didn't mean..." he began, worry tugging at his handsome features, but Aoba cut him off.

"Its okay," Aoba said, "Ever since the whole business in Platinum Jail, the feeling in my hair has been fading. I can still kind of feel, but its not painful."

"May I?" Koujaku asked for permission anyway.

Aoba nodded, and closed his eyes to the sensation of the dextrous fingers entwining in his cerulean locks. Koujaku was so gentle with his motions, it didn't bother him at all. In fact, he was rather enjoying the sensation. He could hear the other man's breath and when he opened his eyes again, Koujaku wasn't shying away anymore, his eyes locked on his own. If Aoba had questions about this before, the look in Koujaku's carmine gaze was intense enough that shivers ran down his spine, and they leaned in for another kiss.

A noise stopped both of their movements. They both looked over to see the nearly forgotten third party had just moved one of the armchairs in the room. Realizing they had stopped, Noiz added in a "My bad" before jerking his chin towards them and telling them to continue as he settled into the chair.

Aoba bit his lip, and tentatively crawled onto Koujaku's lap, both of them looking at each other for a sign of hesitation. Finding none, their lips met again, this time with much more ferocity.

Koujaku entangled his fingers in Aoba's hair, shifting it to give him better access to his neck. He left a trail of kisses upward, biting onto his earlobe, and the smaller male let out a breathy moan. The sound went straight to Koujaku's dick, making his pants uncomfortably tight. He glanced down at the strands of hair in his lose grip, and an idea struck him. Koujaku brought his hand to his mouth, and kissed Aoba's hair. The sound of his breath hitching only encouraged Koujaku. He gently took some of it into his mouth, licking it, and sucking on it tenderly. It teased more delicious noises from Aoba. The voice was so sweet, Koujaku had to taste it, and their tongues entwined again.  Noiz was right, he'd always denied his attraction to Aoba, but it was as if all the years of pent up feelings had rushed to the surface, and he couldn't hold back anymore.  Without breaking the kiss, Koujaku's nimble fingers found their way to Aoba's belt. The clatter of the metal was nearly drowned out by the sharp intake of breath from the slimmer man.

"Wait, stop," Brown eyes shot open in a panic and halted Koujaku's hands. Aoba quickly backed away, moving off of his lap and onto the couch.

Koujaku's face dropped, and Noiz looked concerned towards Aoba. Lots of things were going through Noiz's mind at that moment, and the expression of panic and heartbreak on Koujaku's face was painful to look at. Maybe this wasn't going to work. Then Noiz processed the look on Aoba's face. His face was so red Koujaku's kimono looked pale in comparison, and he was gripping the top of his pants so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Curious and concerned, Noiz chimed in, "What's wrong, Aoba?"

The two on the couch both look to Noiz, seeming to have forgotten his presence for a time. Aoba's face was practically radiating, looking away from Noiz the second their eyes met. A shaky sigh left his lips and a few more moments passed before he muttered something. Noiz sat up a bit, not hearing what he said. Koujaku looked from Aoba to Noiz and back, like he didn't hear either.

"What?" The blond prodded.

"...." Aoba replied, only slightly louder. Koujaku looked like he heard, but didn't understand what the other man had meant.

"I said, I wore them!" flustered, Aoba threw a couch cushion at Noiz who managed to block it, but not catch it, as his brain tried to decipher what the blue haired man had said.

His peridot eyes widened and he sat bolt up in the chair he'd been steadily slumping into, "Seriously?!"

A forced slow nod was all he got from Aoba, still guarding his crotch with his hands.

"Show me."

With a face still a deep shade of red, Aoba glanced briefly to Koujaku before undoing the button of his pants and sliding the zipper down to reveal a pair of black panties adorned with a single azure ribbon along the top, a tiny bow at its center. At this point Aoba was hard enough that the fabric was stretched and moist near his tip. For a moment the other two men in the room said nothing at all, unable to take their eyes off of them. Aoba gripped the hem of his shirt, threatening to cover himself back up. They were just...staring. It made him really uneasy. Another second or two and he would have probably called the whole thing off, but Koujaku spoke up in a quiet voice, asking permission with an outstretched hand.

"Is this ok?" he looked into Aoba's eyes, stopping his fingers mere inches from his body.

In a frustrated tone Aoba grumbled his response, "As long as you stop staring. It’s embarrassing."

He extended his scarred fingers, touching the soft fabric, tracing the azure ribbon along the top, up and over the outline of Aoba's tip with his thumb.

A small moan escaped the smaller man before he could stop himself, and he bit down on his lip.

"Shit," Noiz whispered, as he stared in awe at the scene before him. The same word echoed in a much different tone from the couch across from him, and his focus shifted to the hairdresser.

His hand was to his face, but his bangs blocked Noiz's view. Aoba had also sat up, concern painted across his features.

"Koujaku..." He reached a hand to his childhood friend.

"..." Not answering, Koujaku pulled his hand away slightly and Aoba saw the blood on his hand, "I'm fine."

"A...nose bleed?" Aoba looked confused, but Noiz couldn't contain his laughter.

"You broke him," Koujaku shot him a look of utter disdain, while Aoba continued to look like a lost puppy. Noiz couldn't believe it. Fucking classic. He'd never let the old man live this down.

Both Aoba and Koujaku reached for the tissues on the table behind the couch at the same time, resulting in their hands atop one another. They shared a moment of realization that they both spent enough time here in Noiz's apartment, sharing the same lover in many of the same locations.

"H-here," Aoba stuttered out, as he grabbed a tissue and gave it to Koujaku.

"Thanks," He replied and looked down, mortified, as he used the tissue to staunch the flow of blood.

"Unbelievable," Noiz continued with a cheshire grin.

"Shut it, brat," Koujaku spat back at him.

Aoba couldn't help but let out a small chuckle himself.

Koujaku's brow furrowed as he looked back to his friend, "Not you too."

"Sorry Koujaku," he chuckled, "It is pretty funny."

Barely audible Koujaku fired back, "Says the guy in women's underwear."

"You..." Aoba drew angrily, reaching up and smacking Koujaku, "Damn Hippo!"

Koujaku grinned at his retort, and reached up to defend himself with his free hand.

Noiz felt a pang as he watched the two of them bicker on the couch. He didn't want to give up either of his lovers. Fuck. He had it bad.

With one arm holding off Aoba, Koujaku pulled away the tissue, "It stopped."

"Here. Allow me to give you another!" Aoba jabbed, reaching for another attack, but Koujaku grabbed his wrist with a glint in his eye.

"That's so mean, Aoba," Noiz knew that warning purr in Koujaku's voice, anticipating what was about to happen, but poor Aoba was clueless. A yelp escaped the slimmer man's throat as Koujaku tugged at the wrist in his grip, and the other hand caught Aoba's thigh, and dragged him back into his lap. In a twitch reaction to steady himself Aoba threw his arms over Koujaku's shoulders.

Aoba was about to protest, but the words stuck in his throat when their hips met. Damn. The momentary lapse in mood hadn't deterred Koujaku in the slightest, their still-hard dicks met through the friction of fabric. His anger melted away as Koujaku once again slid his tongue into Aoba's mouth, and kneaded his ass, pressing them together for more contact.

They were not alone in their arousal. At this point Noiz was pitching a tent of his own, and he palmed himself through the fabric of his pants as he watched his two lovers indulge in one another. A part of him wanted to wedge his way in between the two but there was something to be said for just watching them go at each other like that. It was hot as hell.

Koujaku's hand found its way back down to Aoba's underwear, tugging at the band.

"Mmn," Aoba moaned as deft fingers freed him from the soft, black fabric and grasped his dick. As he began to pump Aoba, the gasps and moans that poured from his lips became more frequent. The younger of the two buried his face into Koujaku's shoulder, and his hot breaths danced across Koujaku's neck, urging him on.

Not completely lost yet, Aoba pulled away slightly, his trembling fingers found their way to Koujaku's belt.

"Aoba," Koujaku thought about stopping him, but the glint in his eye made him stay his hand, his pants were rather constricting at this point anyway. His hand stilled  a moment for Aoba to undo his pants properly, and a sigh of relief and excitement escaped his lips as his erection was freed from its confinement.

Noiz too joined in the zipper rebellion and began to take care of himself, biting his lip as he watched, not wanting to distract them with sounds of his own as he toyed with the piercings in his tip, sliding deeper into the armchair.

They began to stroke each other in tandem, their combined body heat becoming nigh unbearable. They shifted slightly, bringing their cocks together and they rutted against one another, soon wrapping their hands around their combined girth. Their foreheads met, sweat causing their hair to stick and slide between them.  Aoba's eyes were closed as he rode the sensation. Koujaku couldn't help but stare at the flushed face of his precious friend.

"Nnn," Aoba moaned between ragged breaths, "Koujaku."

Hearing his name from Aoba's lips urged him on with new fervor, sweat and precum wetting their hands as they pushed themselves closer. Aoba was becoming a mess, his panting and moans nearly right on top of each other now, "Kou...jaku...soon...I..."

Koujaku took the opportunity to nip at Aoba's neck, taking in some of the light blue hair and holding it firmly between his lips.

"A-aahhh..." Aoba keened, releasing himself over their hands, panting as Koujaku continued to stroke him through the orgasm, though his own hand had faltered.

Shit. Noiz was getting closer, but looking hazily at the two on the couch, he knew Koujaku wasn't quite there yet. In his experience Koujaku tended to go for longer, but couldn't match Noiz's rebound for subsequent rounds. Noiz slowed his pace, in case he needed to step in to finish off Koujaku.

The hairdresser swallowed dryly as Aoba once again buried his face into Koujaku's shoulder, taking deep breaths as he came back down. He took his hand off of Aoba, stroking himself a few times before a light touch stopped him.

A worn voice whispered in his ear and a kiss was placed on his neck, "Its fine, I'll do it."

Koujaku nodded slightly, moving his hand away as Aoba's took over. His other pushed on Koujaku's shoulder, leaning him back into the corner of the couch. Aoba did his best to steady his breathing, trying to blink away the post orgasm euphoria. He refused to leave Koujaku unsatisfied, but his limb's weren't entirely up to the task. It'd be quicker and easier if he just did that.

Aoba left a trail of kisses down Koujaku’s neck, his collarbone, down the front V of his kimono where his flesh was exposed. The taller man knew where this journey was leading and his eyes widened.

"Oi!" Koujaku started, he hadn't meant for him to go that far, "You don't have t-"

Aoba placed a hand on his stomach to stop him.

"I said I'd do it," he reiterated, now eye-level with his intended destination.

"But-" Koujaku protested further, but stopped when Aoba brought his mouth to his erection. With one hand still gripping the base; he kissed the tip, then ran his tongue along the slit.

"Ah..." was the next word out of Koujaku's mouth, the rest of them seem to have been lost. His breathing increased once more as Aoba began to bob his head, taking in Koujaku's length. It was a little bigger than what he was used to with Noiz, but there also weren't any piercings he had to deal with, so it wasn't an issue.

He glanced upward to see how Koujaku was doing and his eyes were locked on him, though almost distant, not as sharp as usual. A scarred hand tentatively made its way into Aoba's hair as heated breaths rang in his ears. Aoba thought he seemed to be doing quite well and continued his work, sliding his tongue along the bottom from base to tip.

"I can't..." he breathed, "Aoba."

He tried to push Aoba away, but his half hearted attempt was brushed aside as Aoba sped up his pace, and after a few more moments a grunt accompanied the warm fluid that slid down the back of his throat. Not the most pleasant taste, but Aoba had come to tolerate it and he licked Koujaku clean.

"You didn't have to do that," Koujaku looked down at him with glazed eyes, but Aoba just  shook his head.

"Its fine, Koujaku," he said as he placed a kiss on his hip before sitting up and scooting close to him.

Still panting, Noiz reveled in the success of his plan. That was sexy as hell, and he had the whole thing recorded. He'd picked up the pace of his hand just before Koujaku had finished, and now, he was damn close. But he also had garnered the full attention of the two men across from him. They were staring at him, watching him push himself closer to the edge. Oh. Oh. Noiz bit down on his lip once more, daring them to take their eyes away. He knew he would enjoy watching them. He hadn't anticipated the rush of them watching him in return. His vision flickered back and forth between his two lovers. Just. A little... He grit his teeth as he came, and gasped for breath as he rode out the aftershocks.

He grinned as he looked at the others. Then reached into his pocket for his handkerchief, wiping away the white liquid. Some got on his pants, oh well, he'd wash them later. Perhaps spurned by Noiz actions, he looked up to find Aoba wiping Koujaku down with a tissue, uttering apologies as he did so.

Noiz leaned his head back in the chair, closing his eyes for a moment as he took in a deep breath. Noiz walked over to the TV, flipped off the power, then turned to face the others. A grin spread across his face as he addressed them, "So. What's for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I hoped to at least have a chapter done in July but again, 1 day late.


	3. Carried Away

Noiz paid no mind to the awkward air in the room, though the two on the couch were still avoiding eye contact despite - or perhaps because of - what had just occurred. Aoba had just finished putting himself back together when Noiz's hand entered his view. With a sigh he grabbed it and allowed himself to be helped up from his seat.

"You usually make enough so I have leftovers anyway."

He supposed it was because Aoba knew he wouldn't bother eating properly if there wasn't something at his immediate disposal. Aoba slowly headed towards the kitchen, though he spared a glance over his shoulder almost to confirm that yes, Koujaku was still here and yes, that just happened.

"You too old man," He held out a hand but Koujaku refused it standing of his own volition and stared down at Noiz.

"You're lucky it's your birthday, brat," Koujaku said with a disgruntled tone but the grin tugging at his lips assured Noiz that he was playing to their strange dissonant dynamic.

The German clicked his tongue as the leaned over to grab the bottle of wine still on the coffee table, "You're lucky I've learned to share."

Pressing his free hand into Koujaku's back, he prodded the hairdresser into movement. Koujaku grunted to the provocation but allowed himself to be herded to the tile room where Aoba was already getting the ingredients he'd bought from the fridge.  As they entered; Aoba turned around to note their presence.

"..." Koujaku was struggling with this situation; it was pretty refreshing to see all of his bravado brushed aside by the mere presence of the blue haired man, "...Can I help?"

"Yeah. Chop those if you could," Aoba quietly replied, indicating the bag of various vegetables sitting on the counter.

Noiz looked around, realizing he left his glass in the living room. With a shrug he hopped up onto his counter perch and took a drink directly from the bottle. Aoba noticed this as he turned to start the rice and raised an eyebrow. Noiz held out the bottle in response.

"Want some?" he offered but Aoba shook his head.

"No, that’s ok," Aoba knew he was terrible at holding his liquor and the way his mind was working overtime right then he didn't want to cloud it.

Koujaku finished washing his hands and pulled out the cutting board. Now that he thought about it, Aoba was probably the reason there were any cooking utensils in this place anyway. He couldn't really see Noiz using any of these pans or, heaven forbid, turning on the oven.

The sound of a knife on the wooden surface of the cutting board echoed in the carpetless room, punctuating the seconds of awkward silence. Noiz observed the cooks. Both looked like they wanted to say something; Aoba would turn to Koujaku a split second after Koujaku had turned back to his work, unable to voice whatever was on his mind. Eventually, the taller of the two was the first to speak up.

"Uh..so..," he began, still struggling with what he wanted to say, "Where do we go from here?"

Aoba gnawed on his bottom lip, not entirely sure himself. Koujaku's gaze drifted from him over to the blond behind them.

"That's up to you two, I suppose. Assuming neither of you are going to dump me," He looked the two of them over and, seeing no indication that that was the case, he continued.

"As far as I see it, you've got two options," he mused, placing the bottle on the counter next to him and leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees, "Well, three if you guys decide to fight to the death for my honor or whatever, but honestly I don't see that happening. Especially since you agreed to my terms before any of this started."

Koujaku rolled his eyes.

"So," he persisted, "I guess you could pretend it never happened, go about your merry ways, and forever avoid making eye contact."

Noiz saw the guilt flicker across both of their faces as Aoba's hand ceased scraping the food along the skillet for a moment.

"Or," he hopped down from the counter, "We can see how far this thing can go."

"We...as in all three of us?" Koujaku questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? Is that too forward thinking for your old man brain to comprehend?" The blond snarked, flashing a canine in his half grin as he placed a hand on the small of Koujaku's back and, reaching around him, grabbed a piece of carrot off of the cutting board and popped it into his mouth.

"Tch. You're in the way, brat," Koujaku scolded, blocking the younger man from the diced food.

Noiz shrugged it off and slid over to the other side of Aoba, leaning one hand on the counter as he observed his boyfriend’s cooking. He seemed to be unable to shut his mouth at this point, knowing the other two weren't much in a talking mood.

"I mean, I know you're important to each other right? And its fairly obvious you're attracted to one another," His casual tone got to be too much.

"Noiz!" Aoba set down his utensil, the sizzling of the pan filling their ears as he stared down at it, his ears turning red again.

"Its a little late to be embarrassed after that little performance in the living room."

"Oi!" Koujaku piped in, his deeply ingrained desire to protect Aoba flaring up a moment before he could stop himself.

Noiz raised his hands in surrender, realizing he'd taken it a step too far.

"I just..." Aoba started, "I need some time to think this over."

Noiz nodded and took a step back, leaning against his previous perch. He wasn't really surprised with Aoba's response. He'd always required a gentle, coaxing hand as opposed to the constant nagging or prodding that tended to bring Koujaku around. This wasn't going to be an instantaneous thing with them. He supposed they had more to lose than he'd had, being an outsider to both of them at the beginning.

"Koujaku," the blue haired man broke the silence once more and Koujaku started a bit when he was addressed, obviously lost in thoughts of his own.

"What is it Aoba?" he replied, almost nervously.

"The vegetables."

"Ah, right!" he cracked a smile as he dumped them into the skillet., "Anything else?"

"Set the table?" was the quiet response.

"Leave it to me," Koujaku scavenged the cabinets for tableware and carried them over to the dining area.

Within a few minutes the meal was ready and they gathered around the table to toast to Noiz's birthday. After that, dinner turned out to be surprisingly normal in terms of conversation, though they still tended to shy away from eye contact whenever their gazes accidentally met.

Once they'd finished, Koujaku began clearing the table. Aoba moved to assist, grabbing his own dish and reaching for a few others. The taller man grabbed them from his hands.

"No, you cooked, I can handle this."

"Ah..nn," he hesitantly agreed, and handed Koujaku the others he'd gathered.

"Thanks," Koujaku flashed him his trademark smile and headed for the sink.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue as he looked down at the stack of dishes already in the sink and put them in some semblance of order before plugging the sink, running some hot water, and tying his sleeves back.

The sound of the faucet was loud enough in the kitchen that Aoba, face slightly flushed, tried to get Noiz's attention.

"Noiz," he murmured in a hushed tone, leaning closer to him, "Could we...have a minute?"

He motioned over to Koujaku who seemed to be scraping something out of a bowl into the trash can with a sour look on his face.

Noiz shrugged, "Whatever."

Aoba gripped his hand in thanks and the blond closed his holoscreen, stood from the table, and headed into the living room. Aoba knew full well that Noiz was going to listen to their conversation, but if having him out of the room made it easier, the German was willing to comply. Opening a drawer near Koujaku pulling out a towel, Aoba slid in next to him and began drying and putting away the dishes Koujaku had already rinsed.

"You don't have to," Koujaku started, but Aoba interrupted, shaking his head.

"Its fine. Just returning the favor," a smile tugged at his lips and Koujaku couldn't help but mirror the sentiment as he turned back to washing.

Another long silence elapsed, interrupted only by the sounds of sloshing water. As the moments ticked by; Aoba could feel himself getting more and more frustrated. He couldn't leave it like this. Koujaku was an important friend! He wasn't entirely sure where he stood on the idea of being something more with him, but he sure as hell didn't want their friendship to be a long succession of eternal silences and awkward glances. _Alright_ , he convinced himself and opened his mouth.

"You and Noiz..." he could see the line of Koujaku's shoulders tense up a bit as he began, but he pressed on, "I never would have guessed. Well, you and any guy really, but...I thought you guys hated each other?"

He waited nervously, hoping the conversation wouldn't just die off.

An amused sigh came from the taller man as he cracked a grin, "Right? We never saw eye to eye and he always rubbed me the wrong way. I hadn't realized until later that after our confrontations - many of which came to blows - I always felt better. I guess we were just taking our frustrations out on each other because we knew each other could handle it."

Koujaku paused as he mulled it over before proceeding, "I'm not sure if its a good quality or a bad one, but I don't think I've ever met anyone so persistent."

Aoba knew all too well what he meant. How long had Noiz badgered him for a rematch in Rhyme? If Noiz thought the reward was worth it, there was no telling to what lengths he might go to get what he wanted. Though he'd gotten a bit better about how he treated other people along the path to getting it, he still was very much the stubborn teenager. Well, twenty year old now.

"I was completely against it in the beginning. Of course I would be. But...eventually things just sort of happened," He could see Koujaku's ears turning red as he stared down at the swirling dishwater, "And ah...well, they sort of...kept happening."

In the other room; Noiz cracked a smile. His attention to their conversation drifted in and out as he worked his keyboard.

Back in the kitchen, the taller man cleared his throat along with his train of thought, "What about you?"

Aoba lifted another dish as he spoke softly, "I suppose some things happened in Platinum Jail. I guess...I wasn't as opposed to them as I thought I'd be? And well, when I used my Scrap on him, I basically got to see the real Noiz. We kind of made a connection."

The word ‘Scrap’ caught Noiz's attention. He hoped Aoba wouldn't go into any details. While the blue haired man had forced his way into the deepest parts of Noiz's mind, he wasn't ready to talk to Koujaku about it.

"So you went inside his head like you did with Mizuki?" Koujaku prompted and Aoba nodded in return.

Koujaku had noticed a change in attitude after he and Aoba came back from Platinum Jail, though it was pretty subtle. So that's what had happened.

"Like Granny said, I had a chance to save him. Thankfully I didn't fail with Noiz," The bowl clinked against the others as he placed it in the cabinet, "Speaking of Mizuki, he's doing pretty well with his recovery."

"Seems so. I called him the other day. I've been a bit too busy of late to go and see him very often. I may have to sneak a little something into the hospital as an apology," Koujaku grinned.

"You are not taking alcohol into a hospital!" Aoba thwacked the hairdresser with the dishtowel.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding!" Koujaku put his hands up to fend off the wet rag, the soapy water dripping down to his elbows, "I'll see if I can't make it over there in the next few days."

"I'll go with you," Aoba offered, the words escaping his lips before he had a chance to think about them.

Koujaku's reply showed only the slightest hint of hesitation, "...Yeah. That would be fine."

A few more moments of silence passed between them and Koujaku turned off the faucet as he rinsed the last of the dishes.

"So..." "Aoba" They both spoke at the same time, and they both internally chastised themselves.

"After you," Koujaku insisted, but Aoba took a moment to relocate his courage.

"Er...well...how should I say this..." Aoba muttered, "I'm...I'm not opposed to what Noiz suggested. I just...I mean I didn't hate what happened earlier..."

Koujaku's stomach twisted into knots. He'd already decided that he would be okay with it. More than okay. He'd never have admitted it before but today wasn't the first time he'd gotten off to the thought of Aoba. He'd felt horrible about it, thinking of a friend that way was weird, right? Noiz's proposition sounded crazy at first, but the thought that he could be with Aoba and Noiz? How could he ever be worthy of something so amazing? He'd never imagined Aoba might go for a guy, but after today...

Aoba himself was inwardly panicking, not entirely sure what to say next. What if Koujaku thought he was weird for going along with Noiz's idea? He wasn't entirely sold on it, but what if Koujaku wasn't? He was just making a fool of himself. The hairdresser could see the mix of terror and confusion on his face and it was just making the situation worse.

"Aoba," Koujaku's gentle voice filled the silence.

He reached a hand towards Aoba but hesitated. No, he needed to get this message across to him. He placed his scarred hands on Aoba's shoulders and made himself look his best friend in the face.

"I'll be ok with whatever you decide. You've always been really important to me."

 _More so than you may ever know_ , he didn't dare say aloud.

"And nothing is going to change that, ok?"

The words reached Aoba, soothing his panic and he took a deep breath. He could always depend on Koujaku, he knew that. Aoba nodded, unable to suppress a smile. The gesture echoed on the taller man and he felt his heart beat in his chest. That damn smile of his. It was so warm, Aoba felt drawn in by it. Would it really be ok to change their relationship like that? He looked up into the deep, carmine eyes before him as if searching them for the answer. His whole body went numb. Koujaku felt the change in mood as Aoba's smile faded and his caramel eyes flickered down to his lips before meeting his gaze once more. Aoba swallowed hard, inhaling a shaky breath as he leaned forward until finally their lips met.

The beating of his heart became unbearably fast. He'd kissed Koujaku only an hour or so ago, but this time it was different. This time it meant something deeper, not just lust. It was so much sweeter. A hand slid from his shoulder to his cheek, and Koujaku traced his thumb along Aoba’s chin. As their lips separated, their foreheads remained touching.

"That’s your answer?" Koujaku pulled away slowly, grinning ear to ear.

"I guess so..." Aoba flushed as he looked away from the dorky expression.

Ok, yeah, Koujaku looked pretty gorgeous when he was excited like that.

"You guess so?" Koujaku pulled away slightly, feigned hurt in his voice and a rehearsed wounded expression.

Aoba huffed. He wasn't buying it. Koujaku couldn't hold it very long, the wide smile returning to his lips.

"Yes, you stupid hippo," Making him say it like that...was just embarrassing.

As Aoba exhaled, Koujaku placed a gentle kiss in his hair before drawing the smaller man to him in an embrace. Startled at the touch, Aoba tensed up, but quickly melted into the warm comfort of his best friend. Chocolate eyes happily closed as Aoba inhaled deeply. Koujaku smelled really nice. Maybe it was all the shampoos and other hair products he worked with...and there was just a hint of smoke. The silk of the crimson kimono was slick in his grasp. Yeah, he could get used to this.

After a long moment; they began to pull away when something caught Aoba's eye. It was sitting on the counter behind the knife block and the salt and pepper shakers; one of Noiz's many bunny cubes. A thought came to him. He moved away from Koujaku with purpose, grabbing the slightly damp dish towel. The taller man looked at him with confusion as he moved over to the counter and placed the towel over the cube.

"Koujaku..." Aoba whispered with a hint of mischief in his voice, motioning Koujaku closer.

In the living room; Noiz looked up from his work. Something was different. He hadn't seen either leave the kitchen, yet it was oddly quiet.

"Aoba!" Koujaku's surprised expression made the blue haired man chuckle and he signaled for him to keep his voice down.

"Honestly. You've been hanging around that brat too much. He's rubbing off on you," Koujaku chided him, though there was no animosity in his voice.

The other man defensively shrugged, "I just thought maybe a little revenge for earlier would be nice."

Koujaku stroked his chin in as he considered the idea, "It is his birthday after all."

Impish grins spread across both their faces.

Noiz was tampering with his audio settings. There didn't seem to be anything different. Maybe that cube unit was shorting out. He'd have to look at it later. His train of thought was interrupted by two sets of footsteps from down the short hall. A moment later, his boyfriends entered the room.

"Ehh...Noiz," Aoba began as they both stepped towards him, though it seemed Koujaku was skirting around the back of the couch.

Something wasn't right. He eyed them both with suspicion. He was right to. A moment later, Koujaku's arms came from behind, scooping up the blond from under his arms.

"Hey!" Noiz protested as Aoba ducked in to snatch up his feet and together they lifted him up and over the end of the couch, his keyboards flickering out.

Noiz’s first instinct was to fight back, but honestly he was kind of curious as to what these two had in mind, he really didn't want to be dropped on the floor either. His suspicions were confirmed and a grin spread across his face as he was dropped rather unceremoniously onto his king sized bed. _Hell. Fucking. Yes_.

Aoba was quick to join him, capturing his blond lover's lips as his hand found its way under the hem of Noiz's shirt, his fingertips lightly brushed over his abs and the piercing he found at the navel. It was unusual for Aoba to be this forward, not that Noiz was complaining. He brought a hand up to the back of Aoba’s neck and pulled him in to deepen the kiss, the sound of metal against teeth clicked as their tongues entwined. He felt hands going for his belt. Damn! Koujaku was not wasting any time.

A moment later everything from his waist down was exposed to the open air.  Aoba's hand continued to explore his chest while the other pair of hands slid up his now naked thighs. He breathlessly chuckled to himself, but it caught in his throat as long fingers began to stroke his hardening dick. He threaded his fingers through Aoba's hair as the brown eyed man moved to kiss along his neck. Closing his eyes to the two amazing sensations, Noiz let a ragged sigh escape his smiling lips.

"Ha- Fuck," The blond moaned as Koujaku's tongue trailed along the length of his erection.

Noiz looked down to see the older man smirking up at him, pausing only a moment before he lightly sucked at the tip. He soon engulfed the length of Noiz’s cock, fingers teasing the piercing at his base. Aoba was kissing him once more, sucking at his lips, and teasing a nipple with his fingertips. Koujaku tugged lightly on one of the piercings with his teeth, drawing another response from the man beneath him.

"Ah!"

His blond head rolled back against the bed. Aoba took the opportunity to nibble on Noiz’s earlobe and his breath caught in his throat. This was intense, and he was loving every second of it. Willing his body into action, he slipped a hand between Aoba and himself, kneading the other man's hardening flesh through the friction of his jeans.

"Nn!" Aoba moaned directly into Noiz's ear.

Holy shit the voice on this guy! Aoba's lips were back on his own, opening to his tongue and thrumming with each heated sound that resonated in his throat. Grasping at Aoba's belt, he released the clasp, undoing the button with his determined fingers. He was interrupted as the blue haired man sat up, tugging at Noiz’s shirt in a fevered heat. As he began to follow suit, the warmth of Koujaku's mouth retreated, leaving his wet member aching for more.

As he and Aoba relieved each other of their shirts, Noiz heard Koujaku's footsteps trail around the side of the bed to the nightstand and a drawer opened and closed. Aoba tugged at his own pants and was about to remove his underwear but a hand stopped him. A flushed Noiz spoke up.

"Leave those on for now," he grinned, panting, "I didn't get a good look at them earlier."

"Tch," a blushing Aoba sputtered angrily, halting his disrobing as he raised a threatening hand.

Noiz mockingly flinched, "You're not going to punch me again are you? Its my birthday afterall."

"Eh?" A confused Koujaku chimed in, his belt undone and his kimono open on either side of him as he stood with a bottle of lube in his hand.

A smile came to Noiz's face as he reminisced, indicating the black panties his fingers were lightly caressing, "Aoba gave me a black eye when I gave him these.”

The dark haired man remembered seeing Noiz with a black eye a while back, which he refused to talk about, and couldn't help but laugh, "As he probably should have."

"You seemed to enjoy them so much, maybe I should get a pair," the German jabbed in return, recounting the earlier nosebleed fiasco.

Koujaku clicked his tongue, but his face betrayed his embarrassment, "Something that cute wouldn't suit a punk like you."

Aoba covered his face in annoyance, pleading with a ' _what have I gotten myself into_ ' tone, "Are you two always like this?"

Koujaku looked away apologetically while Noiz offered his response, "A good part of the time."

He spoke honestly, "It makes the sex great though. He's a bit rougher when he's mad."

Koujaku's head snapped back to look at Noiz, bright red from both embarrassment and indignation. Noiz squirmed a bit against the sheets, his legs apart and a vicious grin on his face.

"You gonna fuck me or not?"

Koujaku's eye twitched as he returned to the end of the bed, "Maybe _I'll_ give you the black eye this time."

Noiz flinched as cold lubricant met his entrance, but his grin returned immediately, "Promise?"

The end of the word caught in his throat as Koujaku not-so-gently inserted a finger. In his annoyance, and his own body in need of some attention, Aoba shut up the blond before he actually made Koujaku angry. Noiz chuckled into the kiss in self satisfaction as he returned his hand to tease Aoba through the silken fabric. A moment later Noiz was tugging at Aoba. The blue haired man was confused at first, hesitantly following Noiz’s movements until he caught on. Oh. He began to straddle Noiz so the blond could have access to his own enthusiastic cock. He stopped, hesitating again as he found his voice.

"...Wouldn't the other way...be better?" Noiz only half heard the question as Koujaku added more fingers, stretching him out.

"Nn. The other..." blinking, the thought finally processed, but by then Aoba was already turning around to face the opposite direction.

"Works for me," he added, kissing Aoba's inner thigh as he placed his knee on the other side of Noiz’s head.

From this direction Aoba could see what Koujaku had been up to. He took hold of Noiz's dick, Koujaku relinquishing control of it. As Aoba licked at Noiz' tip he could see a hickie the other man had left on the blond's inner thigh.

The hairdresser stood and removed his pants but his hands hesitated as he moved to take off his kimono, pausing before timidly sliding it off of his shoulders.  Aoba looked up at him, taking in the sight of the fully naked Koujaku. He was staggered by the deep-black inkwork that scrolled along his arm. Not just his arm, but from his torso down his leg. As he stared, Noiz pressed a kiss to Aoba’s still clothed dick and he whined, his eyes fluttering closed.  Stealing his attention once more, Aoba began where Koujaku had left off; taking the pierced dick into his mouth.

"Aaah," Aoba moaned around Noiz's cock as his own aching erection was relieved of its confines and enveloped in a familiar warmth.

Koujaku moved back toward them, giving himself a few lubricated pumps with one hand and lightly brushing Aoba's hair over his shoulder and out of the way with the other. Amber eyes flickered up to meet crimson as he got into position. Watching Aoba’s mouth as it moved along his lover's length sent a jolt straight through his body. Lost in the moment, Koujaku almost didn't see the hand that shot up in the air, making a gimme motion. Understanding the request, he bent down, grabbed the bottle of lube, and tossed it up onto the bed. A muffled "danke" was heard in response.

Aoba's breath hitched as lubricated fingers prodded at his own entrance, causing him to pull Noiz from his mouth. Koujaku took the opportunity to line up with blond, hoisting one of his legs over his shoulder. As he pressed in, Noiz breathily moaned in satisfaction.

The speed was slow at first. Aoba was still able to lavish attention on Noiz, developing a rhythm to avoid choking; licking down one side, teasing the piercings with his fingers and tongue. He closed his eyes to the sensations as Noiz twisted and curled his fingers inside of him, pushing him closer to release. The blond's breaths were ragged around him, often catching in his throat. Noiz probably wasn't going to last much longer, a fact sensed by the older man who picked up his pace.

The increased speed of Koujaku's thrusts paired with the pleasure-induced haze he was seeing through thanks to Noiz's attention, made it difficult for Aoba to keep going. A soft touch to his hair caught his attention. He pulled away from Noiz's dick, switching instead to his hand as he lifted his head, meeting the waiting mouth of Koujaku with what enthusiasm he could still muster. Kissing wasn't much easier with how much they were panting, the string of moans which rarely ceased flowing from the smaller man adding to the difficulty.

Noiz was close. Really close. Fuck. His breathing had turned to raspy grunts as Koujaku pounded into him. The urgency reflected in his attention to Aoba as he curled his fingers, reaching for the spot that he knew made the other scream. His motions becoming unrelenting as the familiar sweet voice filled the room. His hand tightly grasped Aoba's thigh, rocking into his hand as the German finally tipped over the edge with a groan. The blue haired man's orgasm was nearly right on top of his own, crying out as the pleasure overtook him, and he swallowed the bitter taste around jagged breaths.

Between Aoba's loud moaning and Noiz gripping down on his dick through his orgasm, Koujaku couldn’t hold out. A few more thrusts and an almost feral groan tore from his throat as he buried himself as far as he could into the blond, utterly spent.

Noiz relaxed into the sheets, a tired smile tugging at his lips while his two lovers followed suit. Aoba nuzzled up next to him, his contented sigh tickling the blond's collar bone. Koujaku joined a moment later and an arm was drowsily draped over his tattooed chest. He took hold of the hand, and pressed a kiss to Noiz's palm.

As his pulse slowed to a normal rhythm, Noiz hoped he wouldn't have to wait until his next birthday for that kind of treatment again. He breathed deeply, taking in the smell of Aoba's hair, and pondered if he should press his luck for round three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I think its my first time writing honest to goodness smut. XD I've also come to the conclusion that I can't write PWP, which was kinda what this was supposed to be originally. Ah well, we got there eventually.


End file.
